dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nimbus.69/Tamera+Panisa interview
Got bored. Here you go, my name is currently Ciela101 like my devianart INTERVIEW YOUR OC Ciela-So hello everyone! My name is Ciela101, and today I have my lovely OC, Tamera~! Tamera- Hey, sup? Ciela- So today, we’re going to interview Ms.Tamera to learn more about her! Tamera- Wait, why should you have to interview me? Like, you created me; shouldn’t you know everything about me or whatever? Ciela- DON’T ASK QUESTIONS. So! (ahem) When were you born? Tamera- Uhhh…that’s a good question. Hold on (turns to calendar and flips through pages) Oh here we go! I was born June 26, age 754! Ciela- So you’re like 13 years old now? Tamera- Yeah, about that age. I don’t really keep count Ciela- Alrighty, so What’s your weight and height? Tamera-(blushing) Uh, you don’t just ask a girl her weight you know? (Looks at stomach) Ech, I look so fat, eww…and my height? Uhh…I dunno, I guess like a bit above 5 FT maybe? Ciela- What’s your favorite color? Tamera- Ermm….I think blue, like the sky~ The sky is my favorite thing to look at! It’s just so vast and endless, it’s so pretty! Ciela- Aww, you’re so cute! Tamera- CUTE? (blushing) D-d-don’t ever call me cute! I’m beautiful, not cute! Ciela- Teehee. Favorite food? Tamera- POCKY. Ooo and fried pork and ramen and wasabi! Ciela-…you seriously like wasabi? Tamera- Don’t judge me. Next question please. Ciela- Most important person to you? Tamera- OOO my besty Gohan, his dad Goku, my other besty Panisa, her bro, that dragon that Gohan plays with and other people~! Next? Ciela-Do you have a crush on anyone? Tamera- (blushing)….Do you really think I’d tell you? B-b-b-baka… Ciela- Like I said, so adorable. Any traumatizing events that ever happened to you? Tamera- GEE. Let’s just take a look into my childhood of being disliked by everyone around me and seeing my parents and a lot of my friends die under that feminine freak Freeza! Ciela-….So your answer is? Tamera- OF COURSE I’VE BEEN TRAUMATIZED! Ciela- Okay geez, relaxing yourself child! Just a simple question, no need to get all heated up…greatest fear? Tamera- Ugh…bugs. I don’t know why, but I’ve always hated bugs since I was a little kid. Must be based off that one time I got a bad bite from one when I was little. Ciela- Aw, sorry to hear that. Any last words? Tamera- Uhhh….I don’t think so. Can I just go now? I’m hungrrrryyy. Ciela- Uhh, sure, go right ahead. (Tamera happily skips out of the room to the lovely scent of food) Ciela- (groan) Sure hope Panisa wouldn’t be as much of a stick in the mud… -------------- Ciela- So hello everyone! Today we will be interviewing Miss…um… Panisa- Panisa. I understand it’s a strange name. (Waves cheerfully) Hello everyone. Ciela- Ah yes yes! So like I said, today we will interview Ms.Panisa. So first thing is first! When were you born? Panisa- I was born Age 776, though the actual month escapes me now. Sorry… Ciela- Oh it’s okay! So what’s your height and weight? Panisa- My weight…? I’m sorry, but I’d rather not share that, but my height is about 5’6, I’m a bit shorter than my brother. Ciela- I know girls don’t like talking about weight. It’s awkward. Ermm…what’s your favorite color? Panisa- My favorite color, by far, is purple, like my hair. It’s such a pretty and calming color to me. Ciela- Ooo you’re so deep. So what’s your favorite food Ms.deepiness? Panisa- Heh, I really don’t have one, though I do love mocha and onigiri. To be fair, I just love everything. Ciela- Hah, I’d expect! With your appetite, you could devour a whole entire feast in minutes! Panisa- Well to be fair, I don’t really like pigging out in front of new people. I only do it around close friends and family. Ciela- Pfft, so much more polite than that sassy Tamera. So next question, who is the most important person in the entire world to you? Panisa- Easily my older brother. To be fair, I feel like he’s the only person who’s able to control me in case I ever get out of control. Plus he’s my big brother, so of course I ‘d want to protect him. To be fair though, sometimes I feel like the older sibling, with how much I protect him. It’s kinda strange… Ciela- Aww you’re so sweet! So uh…(flips through list) Uh yes! Greatest fear? Panisa-….myself. And losing my brother, and uh…dogs. Ciela- Woof woof. Panisa- (screams and runs out) Ciela- Uhh….oops (Suddenly, Tamera kicks down the door, enraged) Tamers- WHO DARE SCARE MY PANISA WITH THE THREAT OF CANNINES?! Ciela- Uuhhhh….. Tamera-(eyes on fire) HOW DARE YOU TERRIFY MY DARLING WITH THE MEER MENTION OF DOGS! (Super Sayian mode) I SHALL END YOUR LIFE IN THE MOST FABULOUS WAY POSSIBLE Ciela-…Shit Category:Blog posts